It's the way you make me feel
by Chained2me03
Summary: I'm not that sure if there is humor. There might be and there might not be. Ch. 1- Hikari and Takeru is in collage. Takeru and Hikari are both heartthrobs *was that right?* in collage. This isn't the sum. Just read to find out. Some might be wrong. Sorry!
1. First Day At College

Note: I own some. And I don't own some. There was the disclaimer! Not putting it on the bottom anymore! And I don't own any characters. Maybe some. And I don't own Digimon! Thank you for understanding!  
  
It's the way you make me feel  
  
Chapter 1- First day at collage  
  
"Hikari! We're going to be late! Come on!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Just wait! I'm almost done!" said a 17-year-old girl.  
  
After 3 or 4 min, she finally came out with her school uniform. It was a black jumper dress with blouse inside that's color white and at the side of the jumper said 'FC'. Meaning 'First year collage.' And the boy wore very dark blue pants, white shirt, and at the side also said 'FC'. Both of them wore black shoes with socks.  
  
"I'm done!" said Hikari.  
  
'Oh my god! She-she's beautiful. I'm speechless!' Takeru thought.  
  
"Takeru? Wha-what happened to you? Is it the uniform? How do I look? Come on! Answer me!" whined Hikari.  
  
"N-no! Y-you look great! Okay then, since your *finally* ready can we go now?" he teased and joked at the same time.  
  
"I'll take that as a insult. And yes. We may go." she answered back.  
  
And they left. It was almost 7:30. First day of collage and they will be late? They have been together for 6 years. But still doesn't have the guts to tell each other how they really feel. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, and Mimi were getting irritated. Daisuke got irritated too. It seems like he got really jealous of Takeru for keeping *his* Hikari from him. (A/N: Yeah right, Daisuke.)   
  
They finally made it. It was just in time. First period started. There are 5 periods. For Hikari and Takeru the first period was Math, then Japanese, P.E, History, and Biology. After all five Hikari signed up in the film club. Takeru as usual signed up for the basketball varsity. Hikari also signed up for cheerleading. And there will be a game at Thursday. Since Hikari has film and cheerleading. She has to skip 2 or 3 periods.  
  
~ End of the periods ~  
  
Hikari was heading to the basketball gym with a towel and heard a loud yell. She went inside and saw a lot of girls. After Hikari watched for a while the team got a break. Takeru went to Hikari. "Hi! Here Takeru." Hikari said while handing the towel to him. When the girls saw this they glared at Hikari. She heard all the whispers from them. "What's she doing with *my* boyfriend?" A girl named Tomoki whispered to her friend named Nina. Takeru heard it too. But pretended not to. 'I'm not yours, you know.' he thought. "No practice today?" He asked so the girls would stop whispering to each other. "Nope! Hey T.K. looks like so many girls has a crush on you." "Well so are you. Look at the team." said Takeru and stood aside for her to see how the team looked at her. "I'll be finished at around 5:30. That's about 10 min. from now. If you don't want to wait for me you can go ahead." "Hmmm!" she said smilingly.  
  
The team had a 10-min. game. 2nd yr. vs. the 1st yr. the score was  
  
1st yr: 20  
2nd yr: 29  
  
There was only 1 min. left. Takeru did 2 3 points, 4 dunks, 10 blocks, 10 assists.  
  
1st yr: 39  
2nd yr: 29  
  
Then the game was over. Takeru and Hikari finally went home. Hikari's mom offered Takeru to stay for dinner. He accepted. At around 7:00 Takeru went home. He said goodbye to the Yagami's and went home. 'Tomorrow will be my/his game.' Hikari and Takeru thought. 'But it might go well. I hope.' Takeru thought again then he finally fell asleep.  
  
  
~ Next stop ~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! TTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ow! My ears!"  
  
  
=====END=====  
  
please press the button  
  
  
Thank you! See you readers on the next chapter! 


	2. Remembering The Time

Note: I said this before I'm not saying this again! PLEASE DO NOT INSULT THE STORY! Well... If you have suggestions please say it properly. Thank you for understanding! (Again)  
  
It's the way you make me feel  
  
Chapter 2- remembering the time  
  
"TAKERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRY UP!!! TTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"  
  
Hikari yelled at their doorbell.  
  
"Ow! My ears! Hey-! WHO IN THE WORLD IS THAT?! Hm? Oh, good morning Hikari! Why so early?"  
  
"You've already forgot what today is? Why do you think I'm in this uniform?"  
  
"Whoops! I forgot! Wait up!"  
  
Hikari waited for 10 min. just to wait for her best friend to dress up. But instead of waiting for him she went back to the school.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The basketball team and the cheerleading team waiting for their ace player to come. But they waited so long that the coach ordered the team leader of the basketball team to go and pick him up. But instead Hikari just left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hikari was walking there all alone and saw the stone footsteps where her old textbooks fell to the ground when she was kindergarten. (yeah, yeah! I know! I'm copying this in the show 'to heart'!)  
  
*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, Hikari! Are you alright?" said Takeru while shading her from the rain.  
  
'I-I (Hick) didn't (hick) mean too. (Hick)"  
  
"Come on! Don't cry! If you're just careful."  
  
"I-I didn't know."  
  
Then Takeru bent down, got her textbooks, and cleaned the water out of her books and said, "You can use my textbooks. But I already wrote my name and address there. Just get your own pencil box. Come on! Are you going to help or what?"  
  
'Takeru. Thank you.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Does he still remember what happened back then?' Hikari thought while day dreaming.  
  
Oh, thinking about our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now nothing can take you away from me We've been down that road before But that's over now You keep me coming back for more  
  
"HIKARI! Wait up! Let's go? Hikari?"  
  
*Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven Love is all that I need And I found it there in you're heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven  
  
"Um... Yeah. We can go. Hey! Instead of walking why don't we run?"  
  
Oh, once in your life you've found someone Who will turn you're world around Pick you up when you're feeling down Now nothing can change what you mean to me There's a lot that I could say but just hold me now 'Cause our love will light the way  
  
Repeat*  
  
I've been waiting for so long For something to arrive For love to come along Now our dreams are coming true Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you  
  
Repeat*  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We're in heaven  
  
=====END=====  
  
Please press the button  
  
Thank you! See you readers on the next chapter! 


End file.
